What the Heart Wants
by Momo - Toshiro
Summary: What happens When Kimberly Enters a school where she falls in love but Will be ripped away from him after it's over read in find out summary sucks the story better really * Justin Bieber *
1. Chapter 1

A young girl of 14 was walking down the street her long brown with natural red highlight in a high pony tail and the girl name u ask? Was Kimberly Elizabeth.

Also she was going to school.

Well in her case Hell. Even thought it was a music school it was Hell. She just has to be a

Prodigy is music right? As she was walking she sang.

_Why is life so hard_

_Why can't it be easy_

As voice broke her out of her song.

"Thats not to bad" the voice said

She turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

She notice she was wearing the same uniform as herself.

"Thanks!" she said smiling

"My name's a Alexia" the girl said smiling

"Kimberly, Kimberly Elizabeth But call me Kimi."

"Okay Kimi"

The girl smiled walking to the school smiling and laughing the whole time

When they got to the school they had to stop cause for some reason the press was there oh waiting for one person.

They didn't know who but they where nervous but they soon find out cause when they got close enough they heard.

"Everyone Please clear the passway for JB" the voice said loudly.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER!

I DO OWN KIMBERLY ELIZABETH AND ALEXIA!

And that little piece of that song

i will being calling Justin Bieber Justin Beiber for reason if u want to know PM me


	2. Pain

Kimi and Alexia walked around the press not really caring about any of it.

"I really hope the guy not in are High school" Alexia mutter

"Well it's a big school right? I mean almost everyone if Famous" I said laughing.

"Well only in the high school 10 people and ever is mixed up in different grade" Alexia said. "And yes most of them are famous"

"Me and You who else" i egged on

"You and Me, That Kid JB, Kelly, Kourtney, Chloe, Marty, Andrew, Christian, and Eugene" Alexia said laughing at Kimi expression.

"How do you know that" Kimi said in pure awe

"Secret"

The two girl laughed and walked to a brick building.

They went to the office and got the schedule for school and soon find out they had all the classes together.

When they got to there homeroom.

They laughed.

"Mr. Natural?" they said in unison and burst out laughing again.

When they walked in they smiled.

"HELLO GIRLS AND WELCOME!" he pratically yelled

"Hi" Kimi said

"Hello" Alexia said.

"SORRY I'M LATE" A voice was heard yelling.

Then pain and blackness came.

* * *

Yeah short chapter to bad i was in a car accident and my head hurts!


	3. Meeting Justin Beiber

Kimi floated back to consciousness,but kept her eyes close.

"Is she okay?" I heard a young male voice.

"I don't know" I heard Alexia say.

"I think she waking up"I hear said.

KIMI POV

I stirred on the floor and then open my eyes.

Alexia smiled weakly.

"You okay??" she said.

"Yes Alexia i'm on the floor and just got knocked out on the floor but i'm perfectly fine" I said getting up.

The young male voice i heard when i was knock out spoke up and i look up to see the most beautiful boy ever.

"Hey i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to" He said. "Are your okay?"

"Hey no blood no foul" I laughed.

"I'm Justin Beiber" he said putting out his hand (a/N SPELLING IS WRONG FOR A REASON)

"Kimberly Elizabeth" I said as i shook his hand. "Call me Kimi"

He smiled at me and it wasn't just any smile but a dropped dead smile.

I soon notice i was still holding his hand and jerked away.

"Sorry" I said controlling my blush.

Like the school knew i was going to embarrasses myself the bell rang.

As i got my stuff ready and Justin was about to walk out of the room he turned around and smile again.

"Hey Kimi maybe we will have some classes with each other"

I just smiled and nodded.

BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM WOULD ALMOST MAKE MY LIFE HELL

* * *

i KNOW ITS SHORT UPDATE AGAIN LATER ON TODAY


	4. Marty XD

KIMI POV

I walked down the hall quietly trying to find room 123 humming quietly to myself.

"Hey girl!" I heard a voice call behind me.

I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

"Stay away from MY man" she sneered flipping her blonde hair.

The girl i was staring at was not ugly she had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So you like own him?" i asked, "Like he your property"

"Yeah i do got a problem with that?" she asked as two girl stepped up.

They kinda looked like clones all blonde hair but with different color eyes.

"Yeah i do" I said. "It's wrong..."

"Whatever! Just say away from my man!" the girl said as she walked past she pushed me so that all my stuff fell.

"Nice to meet you to!" I yelled.

"Hey i was watching what happen...." A voice said as a young boy with red hair and hazel eyes bent down and help me pick up my self. "That was Kelly, Kourtney, Chloe the school whore."

I laughed. "Thanks for the update" I said smiling.

He laughed to. "I'm Marty"

"Kimberly but call me Kimi" I said getting the rest of my stuff.

We both got up and smiled.

"Hey Shawty, Whats your next Class" He asked.

"Singing" i said laughing at the word shawty.

"Sweet thats my next class come on!" he said pulling me down the hall.

I laughed as i kept up with him.

As we walked in the 3 people started at us.

One of them was Justin.

"Um sorry where late Mr..." I looked at my sheet before continuing, "Mr. Praise"

"Thats okay but for your punishment friday you have to sing in front of the class"

I felt myself catch my breath.

"Yes sir" Marty and I said in unison.

"Good, Now you and Marty sit next to Justin. And Girl whats your name"

"Kimi" I said sitting next to Justin an Marty sitting next to me.

It could be me but i swear i felt dagger coming my way.

Justin leaned in and slyly whisper in my ear. "Pretty strange where in the same class. Right?"

I looked at him skeptically before replying, "Yeah really strange for a freshman class to have only 10 students" I mutter back at him.

He surprised me by giving again the drop dead smile.

I just shook my head and went back to listening too what Mr. Praise had to say.

Before i knew Singing was over

"Hey Kimi? What class do you next?" I heard Marty and Justin asked me in Unison.

"Math Bleh" I said laughing.

"Same" Justin said.

"I do to" Marty said.

"Maybe we should look at all are classes" I asked.

They nodded

**KIMBERLY ELIZABETH**

Period 1: Singing

Period 2: Math

Period 3: Science

LUNCH

Period 4: English

Period 5: French

Period 6: Acting

**JUSTIN DREW BEIBER**

Period 1: Singing

Period 2: Math

Period 3: Science

LUNCH

Period 4: English

Period 5: French

Period 6: Acting

Me and justin glance and each other and smiled.

"Lets look at Marty's" i said smiling

**MARTY ALEXANDER SMITH**

Period 1: Singing

Period 2: Math

Period 3: Science

LUNCH

Period 4: English

Period 5: German

Period 6: Acting

Marty frowned.

I giggled.

Justin smiled.

"You have all but one relax Marty" Justin said.

"But what if the school whores target Kimi?" he said pure worry in his voice.

"I'll take care of them" Justin said as we walked into are next class.

"ah there are my students" a creepy voice said.

I looked up to see a young man with blond hair staring at us.

"Come in! Come in!" he said and gesture with his hand.

We all walked in and sat down

"Hi my name is Mr. Mete" he said looking puzzled. "You are???"

"Justin Beiber"

"Marty Smith"

"Kimberly Elizabeth"

"Ahhh pleasure pleasure" he said the smile fading and him going into serious mode.

"In this class i expect you to blah blah blah" thats what i heard after i took out my notebook and started writing lyrics.

_cry for me_

_i cry for you_

_we cry together_

_i never missed u_

_u miss me _

_but it doesn't matter_

_cause where over_

_tonight_

_i'll never see you again_

_after tonight_

A voice broke me out of my singing thought and i looked up to see Justin and Marty.

"Time to go!" they said pulling me up.

I laughed and grabbed my stuff and then we started walking to science.

The first thing i thought when i got there is that the teacher scared me the second thing i thought is that alexia is there and she waving at me.

I went and sat down next to her and waited for the teacher to start.

* * *

The nexts 2 chapters will be other classes and when french comes up pay attention or u will be confuzzled XD


	5. Science is way to scary

Kimi POV

Science was scary i mean really scary i was scared for my life.

The teacher was crazy.

I again spaced out and started writing lyrics thinking i can take notes from Justin.

_i thought u love me_

_but i was wrong_

_love it just a word_

_that we use to freely_

_now in days_

_we here my cry_

_here my plead_

_p__lease don't leave me_

_i'm begging you right now_

_"_KIMI! KIMI" I heard everyone yelling.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

"Time to go" Justin said hiding his laughter

I glared at him.

"Thank god it's lunch time" i looked next to me and saw that Alexia was gone.

I got up and grabbed my stuff thankful we where out of the room.

"Um Justin, Marty can i copy your notes" I asked.

"No Kimberly you may not!" He said his voice stern.

"Let me guess you didn't even take notes?" I said laughing.

He nodded.

"Justin??" I asked hopeful.

He threw them at me and walked away.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked.

Marty shook his head before leaving to.

I frowned, and turned around.

I walked to find the library to read.

I soon found it and smiled.

The Library was 3 floors of books.

"Please be quit, But if you need to check out a book come tell me please" The Librarian said smiling.

I nodded and went up the stairs to the music section.

I grabbed a few random books and surrounded myself with them in a corner.

As soon as i sat down i was in a different world.

The book i was reading was Called The silent girl.

My world was soon gone as i heard Alexia say, "Where Kimi?!"

I heard Marty say to her. "I don't know Justin got her mad!"

Justin sighed loudly. "I was hungry!"

The Librarian sighed. "Quiet please!"

"Sorry" the trio said.

Alexia stepped up. "Did a young girl come in here?" she asked

The librarian said, "No" Which i was thankful.

"Come on you guys! We need to find her!"

When i was sure they left i walked over to the young teacher and smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

I walked back and started reading.

The book was about a girl who didn't fit in at her new school.

It was amazing but i was tired and soon drifted off.

"She so cute! When she sleeping" I heard Marty say.

"Shh well wake her!" Justin Mutter angrily.

"Well class was cancel. So she can keep sleeping." Alexia said and i heard her walk away.

My phone started ringing.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you.

I sighed and picked it up.

"Yes, Alex?" i mutter into the phone.

"The money is on the table for everything. I'll be home before christmas!" My brother said.

"Okay I love you! Bye" I said laughing at him.

"Love you to bye" He said hanging up.

I sighed and put my phone back.

I notice i haven't open my eyes, yet.

So i just smiled and fell back asleep.

"Shit she was sleep talking!" Marty said

"Thats hot!" Justin said.

Those where the last words i heard after i fell dead asleep.

* * *

It's pretty stupid!

Filler pretty much XD

Love ya people when u review i'm adding more students XD

Tell me what your name is and what u want to look like!


	6. Please don't eat me

Hi Hitsuhina fans! Hahaha Okay seriously don't kill me. Please I beg you? I know I've been gone but there a good reason! I know you might not believe me but... I got kidnapped by aliens! Okay really though I've been busy getting ready for high school. Okay now that's down with. I got bad news, someone was on my account. Now I'm freaking out like whom the hell did someone get on my account? If you have any idea please, please tell me. I'm also glad none of my stories are gone. I will start writing again but I need a favor f from you guys. What should happen next? Okay I love you guys.

-Rina 3


End file.
